Sabrina, Aria and Xarina react to the April Nintendo Direct
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When the April Nintendo Direct rolled around, there's three certain Keyblade Wielders...and Mew reacting to the Direct. How will this turn out?


"Hey Sabrina?" Sora called out to her. "Sabrina?" He walked around, to see her going through the fridge. "Uh..."

"There's a Nintendo direct going on in like five minutes and I want to watch it." She said. "And I thought I'd grab a snack and a drink while watching."

"Okay..." He said. "If you need me, I'll be playing Blitzball with Tidus, Ven and Kirito."

"Alright, cool. You do that." She said as she pulled out an apple and then a bottle of Dr. Pepper. "There we go." She said as she went straight to her room.

"Seriously...what does Riku see in her?" He wondered as he walked outside.

Inside her room, Sabrina closed the door, hopped on her computer, put on her head set and tuned in. Then, she hopped on to Skype. "Hello? Anyone hear me?"

"Yo!" A voice exclaimed.

"Hey Aria!" She smiled. "Wait, why don't you come over?"

"You kidding? I'm really comfy on my bed, thank you very much!"

Sabrina laughed. "Alright." She said and then someone else hopped on.

"I'm not too late, am I?"

"No, Xarina. You're on time."

"Oh good." She smiled.

"Mew mew!" A familiar voice exclaimed while sitting happily on Xarina's head.

"Aww, Mew looks so cute on your head!" Aria giggled.

"I know!" Xarina smiled and looked at Sabrina. "Dude, you got an apple and a drink?"

"Hey, I wanted to have a little snack while nearly fangirling on this direct."

"Dang it...I should've had Ven grab something for me before he went off playing Blitzball." Aria said. "Oh well."

"I'm not that hungry." Xarina said, and then it started. "Oh! It's starting."

"Mew..." Mew said, looking intently at the screen as it started with the Mewtwo Smash Trailer.

"Oh my goodness, we're starting off with a Smash trailer?" Aria asked.

"I have a feeling it's Mewtwo." Sabrina said and then she saw the eye. "Yep, it's Mewtwo!"

"Okay, I fought in the Smash Bros tournament with Roxas. I saw Mewtwo but he didn't participate...and NOW he is?" Xarina asked.

"I guess they finally figured out his Final Smash." Sabrina said.

"Uh...have you NOT seen Project M?" Aria asked.

"Meh...I'm not into it." Sabrina said as they saw Mewtwo's Final Smash. "Oh yeah! Mewtwo Y!"

"Man, I was hoping for his X Mega Evo-...DID HE JUST SHATTER THEIR MINDS?!" Xarina yelled. "Okay, I'm glad he didn't participate when I was there."

"Why DID you participate in the Smash tournament?" Sabrina asked.

"We were in the middle of looking for Xion, and what happens? The whole Organization decides to throw us into the tournament." Xarina replied.

"Now that makes total sense." Aria said as they were listening to the price of Mewtwo.

"Dang, that art for Mewtwo is fancy looking!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Mew mew." Mew nodded in agreement.

"Wait, registering both games before March 31st? DANG IT! I don't have both consoles!" Xarina exclaimed.

"I thought Twilight Town sells consoles?" Sabrina asked.

"They do, but they only sell the Xbox One and Playstation 4. Not a 3DS or Wii U in sight!"

"Ouch..." Aria said.

"Hold on...another Smash trailer?" Sabrina asked.

"Another newcomer?" Xarina asked.

"Nope...it's just Ness getting beat up." Aria said, as she saw Villager pocketing Ness's PK Thunder. "Poor kid."

"No..." Sabrina said. "You don't think..."

"What, we're getting a newcomer from Earthbound?" Xarina asked. "If so, I think it's gonna be Kumatora."

"My vote's on Dusty...or...Duster...or whoever he is." Aria said.

"Guys...it's not them." Sabrina said. "I...I have this feeling it's..."

"PK FIRE!" Lucas's voice yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Sabrina screamed, going into fangirl mode. "HE'S BACK!"

"Seriously? I didn't think he'd come back." Aria said.

"Holy crap...first we see the next line of Amiibo, and all of a sudden...Lucas comes back." Xarina said as she read the tagline. "Lucas comes out of nowhere." She read and then started laughing. "Oh, that's brilliant!"

"Mew." Mew giggled.

After the Lucas trailer, Sabrina had her hand over her heart. "I actually mained him in Brawl, and now I get to main him again!"

"Okay, calm down fangirl." Xarina said. "I think my ears can handle one fangirl for today."

"Oh Xarina, you just gotta deal with it." Aria said.

"Hey, I'm not a video game nerd unlike you two." Xarina said. "And I didn't hear you fangirling."

"I was too shocked to be fangirling...unlike blue head."

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed as Aria laughed.

"Who would you like to see next?" Iwata asked in the Direct.

"You're kidding me...Wolf's coming back too?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what makes you think Wolf is coming back?" Aria asked. "Miss fangirl is jumping to conclusions."

"Is it bad that I thought of Pichu when he asked that?" Xarina asked while they were showing the Smash Bros ballot. "Hmm..."

"So it's gonna launch after this direct?" Sabrina asked. "Oh man, I am so going to put in Viridi!"

"I'm gonna put in Ridley. Yeah that's right; I'm one of THOSE people." Xarina said.

"Oh come on, Xarina. The guy is too big...even Sakurai knows this." Aria said.

"You do realize it's April Fool's day, right?" Xarina asked. "I was totally joking about Ridley. However, I am going to put in Galacta Knight."

"Um..." Aria folded her arms. "Oh heck with it, I'm putting in Magnus." She said as they watched the part with the Tap Amiibo. "Oh my goodness."

"Man, that's so cool." Sabrina said.

"Random game levels, that's nice." Xarina said as they then went to the 30th anniversary of Mario and with Mario Maker. "Wait, hold up...you can make Mario levels now?"

"You didn't know?" Aria asked. "Sabrina, I thought you told her!"

"I did, she probably spaced out over something." Sabrina said.

"I was playing the flute and Mew was singing, I didn't hear anything." Xarina said.

"I thought you did." Sabrina said. "Man, I feel stupid..."

"It's okay, Sabrina. I probably would've made the same mistake." Aria said. "Okay, is it me or does the Chain Chomp look a little...off?"

"Huh, so that's what it would've looked like in the original Super Mario Bros." Sabrina said. "Although...I prefer his 3D look."

"Is it because he looks MUCH more terrifying?" Xarina asked.

"Yep."

"I thought so..." Xarina muttered, and then it went to Yoshi's Wooly World. "Man, just when Yoshi couldn't get any cuter!"

"Eh..." Sabrina said. "I feel like this is gonna be the same difficulty as Kirby's Epic Yarn. It was fun but...so freaking easy. You never die in that game and I like some difficulty for crying out loud!"

"Oh good, I'm not alone!" Aria smiled.

"So it was pathetically easy?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah. It had cute moments but honestly, it was a huge disappointment on how easy it was."

"Okay...i guess I'll save my twenty bucks by not getting that game." Xarina said as they watched Yarn Yoshi pushing a Chain chomp that was defeated by string. "That poor Chain Chomp."

"What a way to go." Sabrina said.

"When I die, I hope it doesn't involve yarn." Aria said. "I want to go down in the most epic way possible. Not go out in some cute little yarn."

"How about old age?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed as she heard snickering from Xarina and Mew. "Not you guys too!" She exclaimed. "Geez!"

"Wait...hope up." Sabrina looked at the screen. "A YARN YOSHI AMIIBO?!"

"That is like the cutest Amiibo I have ever laid my eyes on!" Aria exclaimed. "That's it, when it comes out...I am buying one of those!"

"Let me guess...you're buying it so you can cuddle with it?" Xarina teased with a smirk.

"Uh...no. What makes you think I'm gonna cuddle with one?!" She quickly defended herself.

"She said that rather quickly." Sabrina said. "We know the truth."

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed. "Hey look, Splatoon!"

"Oh yeah, I am SO getting that!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It looks rather cute. I'd buy it...IF TWILIGHT TOWN SELLS A WII U!" She yelled.

"Come to Destiny Islands, the store has a bunch of them." Sabrina said.

"Okay, when I have enough...I'm heading over to buy one...and possibly the New 3DS."

"I have one!" Aria smiled. "I'm getting Xenoblade Chronicles 3D when it comes out!"

"Well whoop-de-doo for you." Sabrina muttered.

"You don't sound excited." Xarina said.

"Mew mew?" Mew asked.

"...Where's Latias when you need her?" Aria wondered.

"I'm not a huge fan of RPG's." Sabrina said, looking at the Splatoon Amiibo. "Sweet!"

"Says the girl who has all the Mario and Luigi games, the Paper Mario games and Legend of the Seven Stars on the Virtual Console." Aria said.

"Xenoblade is not my cup of tea, alright? When I saw Shulk in the Smash Mansion, I wasn't too excited." Sabrina said.

"And yet, you freaked out over the Duck Hunt Dog." Xarina said. "Seriously, what do you have against him?! You saw his moves when he took out Master Core! He's adorable!"

"She warmed up to him after that. But I think it has to do with playing Duck Hunt." Aria said.

"If I was in the Duck Hunt world, I'd shoot that dog the second he laughed at me."

"Whoa! That's dark!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Mew mew!"

"Wow...you really hate being laughed at." Aria said as she looked at the Virtual Console. "So...any thoughts on this?"

"Nintendo 64 and Nintendo DS games coming to the Virtual Console. What is there to say about that?" Sabrina asked. "Although, playing Super Mario 64 on the Wii U does look interesting."

"Forget that, Mario Kart DS looks fun!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Hey Xarina...did you know ROB is playable in Mario Kart DS?" Sabrina asked.

"Say what now?"

"You heard me."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why put a robot in a Mario Kart game? That's like having Animal Crossing in a Legend of Zelda game!" She exclaimed

"Okay, now you're making me sad." Aria said. "We're not having Zelda Wii U this year and that saddens me. I want to play that game really bad...and now we have to play the waiting game!"

"Well, we'll see what they come up with." Sabrina said, not really carrying about the Nintendo E-Shop as she took a sip of her drink...and did a spit take when a certain game came up. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OCTODAD IS COMING TO THE WII U E-SHOP?!"

Xarina burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!"

"I never thought a PC game would come to the Wii U." Aria said. "Great, now I get to rage on the Wii U. Go me!"

"Hey, at least it's not I am Bread." Sabrina said.

"DON'T EVEN BRING THAT UP!" Aria yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW REALLY PISSED OFF I WAS WHEN I PLAYED THE FIRST LEVEL?!"

"And she's off." Xarina said. "You really like to push her buttons when you mention that game, don't you?"

"I know how much she despises it. So I can't help but tease about it every once in a while."

"I swear, I think Riku's darkness rubbed off on you." Xarina said. "What really amazes me is that there's no Heartless attacking you." She said.

"Mew." Mew nodded in agreement.

After the E-Shop segment, they were watching a trailer. "Is this Persona?" Aria wondered.

"I've never seen a Persona game on a Nintendo console before." Sabrina said. "Though...I wonder what this game is? It's a collab with Atlus and Nintendo."

"I'm guessing it's Persona." Aria said and after it was done, Bill mentioned it was Shin Megami Tensei and Fire Emblem crossover. "Or not."

"I know nothing about Shin Megami Tensei...so I don't know how that game will turn out." Sabrina said.

"I know nothing about Fire Emblem except for Marth, Roy, Ike, Lyn, Chrom, Robin and Lucina so...yeah." Xarina said.

"I'm not into the Fire Emblem series that much." Aria said as they went to the Fatal Frame series. "Uh...a horror game on the Wii U?"

"Well, don't see that every day." Xarina said.

"That looks creepy." Sabrina said.

"Ha! I just had an idea!" Aria exclaimed.

"What is it?" Xarina asked.

"Five Night's at Freddy's for the Wii U!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sabrina yelled.

"Foxy in glorious HD...and Balloon Boy!"

"ARIA, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Sabrina yelled. "THAT GAME SCARES THE HECK OUT OF ME!"

"Oh good, I know what to dress up for Halloween." Xarina teased as Mew giggled. "I think I'll dress up as Springtrap."

"I'll be Foxy!" Aria giggled.

"Well...I guess I'll board the doors and windows until the night is over." Sabrina sighed, completely ignoring Box Boy.

"Oh come on, Sabrina. You know we're teasing." Aria giggled. "Or ARE we?"

"I hate you both..."

"Wait, hold up." Xarina said. "Is this Box Boy character Tetris or something?"

"Um...maybe?" Sabrina looked at it. "Probably not." She said as they watched Pokemon Rumble World. "Um..."

"Do they look awkward or is it just me?" Xarina asked.

"They look cute to me." Aria said.

"I dunno...it looks kinda weird." Sabrina said. "And I'm a huge Pokemon fan so that's saying something!"

"I'm still trying to understand Pokemon." Aria muttered as they then got to the Puzzle and Dragons game with the Mario puzzle game as well.

"Oh goody...puzzles." Sabrina said with hardly any excitement.

"Not a huge fan of puzzles?" Xarina said.

"Nope. Puzzle games bore me...which is why I don't play Professor Layton."

"Whoa! Hold the freaking phone here! You don't like Layton?!" Aria exclaimed in shock.

"I would've enjoyed it but...i'm not into puzzles that much." She said.

"I guess she's not a huge fan of Phoenix Wright either." Xarina said. "Oh well, what are you gonna do?" She asked and then they got to the Attack on Titan game.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ATTACK ON TITAN?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Oh great, we're gonna be seeing a lot of gore in 3D." Aria said. "Just what I needed to see on a little tiny screen."

"Is it bad that I think Eren looks hot?" Xarina asked. "I want to go over to that world and ask him out."

"And risk getting eaten by a Titan?" Sabrina asked.

"Sometimes I like to live dangerously." Xarina smiled.

"Don't come crying to us if you get eaten by a Titan." Sabrina said.

"Now now, I'm pretty sure Xarina is joking...right?" Aria asked. "...Right?"

"Nope."

"...May Palutena have mercy on your soul..." Aria muttered, as they were ignoring the Codename STEAM segment.

Xarina laughed. "You guys make it too easy!"

"DANG IT, XARINA!" Sabrina yelled.

"Now what did I say about today's date?" Xarina giggled. "You can't trust anyone on April Fool's day...especially if it's your Nobody!"

"Oh brother." Sabrina muttered.

"She got us good there." Aria said. "I bet Mew was fooled too."

"Mew." Mew shook its head.

"Mew knew I was joking."

"Oh for the love of..." Sabrina muttered as they watched the segment with the Streetpass Mii Plaza update. "Oh..."

"Fishing. Lots and lots of fishing." Aria said. "The only time I go fishing is when I turn on Ocarina of Time."

"Same here!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh great...you go fishing while Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule. That's a REAL hero right there." Xarina said.

"Sometimes a hero needs to take it easy." Sabrina said.

"She's right!" Aria smiled.

"Oh brother." Xarina sighed and then they got to the Xenoblade Chronicles 3D trailer. "How funny, we were just talking about that."

"Boring!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"April 10th?" Aria asked. "Good thing I have a New 3DS."

"Lucky." Xarina muttered as they got to the Fire Emblem segment. "Another Fire Emblem game?"

"I'm getting that!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Hoshido and Nohr?" Aria tilted her head. "Um..."

"This is interesting..." Xarina said as they got the explanation between the two. "Um, I think I'll go for Hoshido."

"You kidding? I love me a challenge, I'll go straight to Nohr!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Me too!" Aria exclaimed.

"I think I'll stick with the relaxed pace of the Hoshido." Xarina said as they then got to the Animal Crossing game.

"ANOTHER Animal Crossing game? The game bores me to tears." Sabrina said.

"I find it relaxing." Aria said. "Whenever I'm stressed, I go straight to New Leaf to play around and have a good time."

"And then a few hours later...you wonder why it's night time already." Xarina said.

"Pretty much." Aria said.

"So these cards are Amiibo?" Sabrina asked. "That's interesting." She said.

"How in the world will that work? The Yarn Yoshi is understandable but...cards? I don't get it." Aria said.

"We'll just have to wait and find out, I suppose." Xarina said, and then it went back to Iwata.

"Aww...no Reggie?" Sabrina asked, pouting a little.

"His body wasn't ready, that's why he's not in this Direct." Aria said, hiding her disappointment.

"You're disappointed too, aren't you?" Sabrina asked.

"A little."

"I'll never understand how 'My body is ready' became a thing." Xarina sighed as they looked at the final segment, Mario Kart 8. "Animal Crossing? Sure, Link was understandable but...Villager and Isabelle?"

"Link was the only good character in the DLC. Tanooki Mario and Cat Peach were just wasted character slots. They should've brought back Bowser Jr and Diddy Kong." Sabrina said. "But no..."

"Hey, at least F-Zero was in the DLC." Aria said.

"Is it bad that I'm still hoping for Smash Kart?" Sabrina asked.

"Dry Bowser..." Xarina said. "Oh goody, another clone." She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Dry Bowser's awesome!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Whoa, hang on. Pac-Man and Sonic Amiibo are compatible with Mario Kart 8 now?" Aria asked. "That's interesting."

"I want those spikes." Sabrina said. "Thankfully, I have a Sonic Amiibo."

"Man, you got busy after we took down Xehanort." Xarina said.

"I know." Sabrina giggled.

"And we're still waiting for the wedding. When is it?" Aria asked.

"Five days from now. We'll be having a rehearsal of it in four days." Sabrina said.

"Sweet." Xarina said as they got to the final part. "Uh...why are they showing Super Mario Kart?" She asked.

"They're also showing 50CC." Aria said.

"Now it's 100CC." Sabrina said.

"150CC." Xarina said.

"Wait, don't tell...are they seriously adding another one?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh come on, Nintendo's not THAT crazy." Aria said...and then she saw it went to 200CC. "I stand corrected."

"200CC is now a thing?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

"Crazy fast...braking is crucial." Xarina read. "YA THINK?!"

"Mew..." Mew said, fascinated by the speed.

"I swear...the 200CC will probably be for hardcore players." Aria said, watching the part with the Bullet Bills. "DANG!"

"It's like F-Zero...but with more speed!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Okay, now I really want an F-Zero game." Aria said.

"Dang, this is intense!" Xarina exclaimed, and then it ended. "Wow...that was an interesting Direct."

"Whoa, hang on... we got the Nintendo Treehouse covering Splatoon." Sabrina said.

"Ah, I've done enough reacting for one day." Aria said. "You can watch that if you want. I'm gonna go see what Terra's up to."

"I'm gonna go eat Sea Salt Ice Cream with the others. Later." Xarina said before signing off right before Aria logged out.

Sabrina thought about it before turning it off. "Eh, I'll play Splatoon when it comes out." She said and then went off to do something else.  
===================================================================================================

**Don't look at me! I don't know how this popped up into my head! One minute i'm watching the Lucas trailer over and over again, and the next minute...I have a thought wondering what would happen if Sabrina, Xarina and Aria reacted to the April direct. So here you have it! A one-shot of these three reacting! **


End file.
